Hetalia Song Parodies
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: Chapter 3: Parody of 'Like a Boss' by Lonely Island. America sings I'm The Hero! More songs may be added later with reviews. Requests are accepted. Ratings change per chapter.
1. Love Drunk(Boys Like Girls)

_**A/N:**__ Welcome to my first Hetalia song parody! I've written other parodies but only for one show so I wanted to broaden my horizons. __**Enjoy and Review! **__There are some Japanese phrases in it though they're all simple and in romanji._

_Parody of '__**Love Drunk**__' by Boys Like Girls._

* * *

**Love Pasta**

Stove's off and the pasta's cooked  
and the special sauce I made was good  
and I  
still taste it on my tongue

The bombs were blowing up like fireworks  
Running away; Oh it made my legs hurt  
Doitsu…  
In case you haven't heard!

I used to eat pasta  
Spaghetti and Meat Balls  
but now it's his Scones, all  
That he ever feeds me!

I miss the potatoes  
and big ripe tomatoes  
COME PLEASE SAVE ME QUICKLY!  
England wa Kowaii o!

Cause just one sniff  
would make me sick!

I used to eat Pasta  
the sauce was so meaty  
and it was so tasty!  
but now I'm hungry….

Japan and Germany  
The spinning 'round can make me so dizzy  
the tank…  
It still doesn't work…

I can move faster when in the retreat  
Now it's so hard out in the summer heat  
Nihon…  
Can I have some sweets!?

I love to eat Pasta  
With big giant meat balls  
before battles I'll stall  
Until Germany calls

I flirt with the cute girl  
A Circle; it's the World  
the Tomato Fairy  
My white flag I will twirl

And Doitsu pulled  
My hair again…

I love to eat Pasta  
the sauce is so meaty  
and it is so tasty!  
but I'm still hungry….

All the times that I cooked for you  
All Shinsei Roma put me through  
Check me out at my best  
but after a short rest  
Then I will be good as new

I love to eat Pasta  
the sauce is so meaty  
and it is so tasty!  
but I'm still hungry….

I Love to eat Pasta  
With big giant Meat Balls  
Boku wa Hetalia!  
Let's Party! One and All!

And we can dance all night!  
the beach and the fire light  
I saw Rome Ojii-chan  
stay with Doitsu tonight!

Cause him with me  
makes me Happy

I love to eat Pasta  
the sauce is so meaty  
and it is so tasty!  
t'share with Germ'ny

(Na nana Na Na na Na na)  
I love Pasta  
Hetalia's Number One!  
I love Pasta!

* * *

**Reviews! **

**Requests are Welcome.** Check out my profile for other song parodies and stories.


	2. Check Yes Juliet(We The Kings)

**_A/N:_**_ Hope you like this I came up with the idea a few days ago but just finished it. The idea came from the episode where Romano runs away from Spain and Spain ends up rescuing him from France. I added some of the romance in there 'cause I think they're an adorable pair._

_Parody of 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings._

* * *

**Espania:**  
Check yes Romano are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the orchard  
We can go if you just come outside

Check yes Romano; a tomato  
I'll keep chasin' France from your window.  
There's no turning back, for us, tonight.

Curl up your hair  
(Ay-Oh-Ay-OH-oh)  
What did you do…

Run Chibi run. Don't ever talk back.  
I'll cook some good food if  
you give me the chance.  
(give me a chance)

Don't run away, don't say  
we're not meant to be.  
Come chibi Come. Forever we'll be  
you and me.

**Romano:**  
Check yes, Espania, I was waiting.  
Eating, munching, your food I'm taking  
You saved me… but I can't help ask why?

Check yes Bossu-Spain, here's the warning  
3, 2, 1, let go of my curl now!  
Stop pulling my hair!  
You're a giant Hentai!

Grab some churros  
(Ay-oh-Ay-oh-oh)  
What did I do…

Run chibi run. I'm not going back.  
He's just using me, I  
Won't give him the chance.  
(give him a chance)

Don't give up now, don't miss  
him caring for me  
Run chibi run. Forever he'll be  
Using me…

**Spain:** I'm searching through the night  
**Romano: **I'm running through the night  
**Both:** way out, dark.  
The view out here would be much better with  
You by my side.

**Spain: **Run Chibi run, don't ever look back  
I'll always be there, if  
you give me the chance

Don't give up now, don't say  
we're not meant to be  
Run chibi run. Forever we'll be…

Run Chibi Run. Don't ever talk back  
I'll cook you some food, if  
You give me the chance  
(**Romano: **I'll give you a chance… (tomato bastard))

Don't run away, don't say  
we're not meant to be.  
Come chibi Come. Forever we'll be  
you and me.

**Both: **You and me  
You and me


	3. Like A Boss(Lonely Island)

**_A/N: _**_Could not stop laughing while making this. I swear I nearly died of suffocation._

**_RATED M! You have been warned._**

_Parody of 'Like a Boss' by Lonely Island._

* * *

**Like a Hero**

Mr. Jones, Thanks for coming to this random interview  
**Alfred:** No problem.  
So you say you're the leader around here, is that fair to say?  
**Alfred:** Absolutely, I'm the hero.  
Okay… so take us through a day in the life of the hero

**Alfred: **Well the first thing I do is…

Talk to England (like a hero)  
Approve My Plans (like a hero)  
Eat a Burger (like a hero)  
Clean out Storage (like a hero)  
I Choose China! (like a hero)  
My own Theme Song (like a hero)  
TalkReallyFast(like a hero)  
Promote Chili Fries (like a hero)  
Flirt with Matthew (like a hero)  
then Forget Him(like a hero)  
Swallow Sodas (like a hero)  
Kick some asses (like a hero)  
Watch some horror (like a hero)  
Scream loudly (like a hero)  
Demand another (like a hero)  
Eat more Burgers! (like a hero)  
Insulted England (like a hero)  
Called a fatty (like a hero)

Fourth of July (like a hero)  
Poke at France's head (like a hero)  
Buy a scale (like a hero)  
Go work out (like a hero)  
Oh fuck… man I can't fuckin do it… shit!

Pussy out (like a hero)  
Sushi from Japan (like a hero)  
Jump out an airplane (like a Russian)  
Snow is thick (like a hero)  
Drink some Coke (like a hero)

Suck England's dick (like a hero)  
Eat some fatty food (like a hero)  
Chop my balls off (like a hero)  
Black out fighting Tony (like a hero)  
Meet a giant Rome (like a hero)  
Yell my brains out (like a hero)  
Build a fancy Jet (like a hero)  
Bomb the Russians (like a hero)  
Crash into the sun (like a hero)  
Now I'm dead (like a hero)

Uh huh… So that's an average day for you then?  
**Alfred:** No doubt  
You chop your balls off and die?  
**Alfred: **Hell yeah  
And I think at one point in there you said something about sucking England's dick  
**Alfred: **Nope!  
Actually I'm pretty sure you did.  
**Alfred: **Nah that's France.  
Okay… well this has been eye opening for me  
**Alfred: **I'M THE HERO!  
Yeah. No I got that. You said it about Four-hundred times.  
**Alfred: **I'M THE HERO!  
Yeah yeah I got it…  
**Alfred: **I'M THE HERO!  
No I heard you. See ya later.

**Alfred: **LIKE A HERO!


End file.
